


A Name

by Midknight_thief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, non-graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: Keith and Shiro are waiting on a baby, but have one issue left to handle: what will they name their baby? There are so many options, how on Earth do you choose? Well, they'll just have to go with it, and pick the perfect name.





	A Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a special Secret Cupid gift for my fellow multishipper, Lindsay! I hope you enjoy this fluffy story I wrote for you.

“Have you thought of a name?”

Keith looked at his husband as he asked the question, cradling his heavy stomach carefully. He had used testosterone shots over many years, but was still able to become pregnant. Doctors cleared him for it nearly 2 years ago, but he and Shiro had waited a little longer before deciding to try for a baby. Keith was now 8 months pregnant, pushing 9. A while back, they made the decision at a monthly check-up to not know their baby’s sex, wanting it to be a surprise. Still, as the final month approached, they needed a name. 

Currently, they both lounged on their long living room couch. Keith’s legs were propped up in Shiro’s lap, as Shiro took great care to massage his tired feet. At Keith’s question, he gave a quiet chuckle, eyes and hands focused on the task at hand. 

“I haven’t. I figured that… maybe we can wait until they’re born. Let the name come to us in that moment.”

Smiling at the thought of a spur of the moment name, Keith just leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. “You’re right. I mean, we’ve always just gone with the flow, right? What’s one more time?”

Shiro gave another chuckle. “That’s right, baby. And when they finally get here,” He lifted his head, setting down Keith’s feet back into his lap. “We’ll have the perfect name, no matter what they turn out ot be.”

“Are you… leaning towards wanting them to be a certain sex?” The slight tilt in Keith’s voice drew Shiro’s attention. Truthfully, he had thought about this a lot. 

“...I want a girl. A beautiful little star, with your eyes. I want to look at her and see my amazing husband, the man who gave her life. I want to stare into her eyes and yours for the rest of my life, and see the stardust we came from. I would adore her, dance with her under the stars, and protect her from everything. I want to love the daughter you give me…”

Shiro went on about his fantasies for their baby, not even noticing the quiver in Keith’s lips. It wasn’t until he felt Keith shaking that he stopped talking, looking up to see tears tracking down his husband’s cheeks. “Keith? Oh, baby...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry-”

Keith cut him off with a wet laugh, voice thick from crying. “You idiot… I love you so much.” Maneuvering around his own enlarged belly, he moved until he was carefully straddling Shiro’s lap, holding his face gently to kiss him. Shiro kissed back easily, having done it a million times. When they parted, he reached up and wiped the tears still falling down Keith’s cheeks.

“I love you too, baby...but, why are you crying?”

Keith gave another laugh, the tears not stopping. “All the things you said...I want a baby girl, too. Dark hair, the cutest little face… her daddy’s laugh. I want a daughter… one that’s so sweet and kind.”

He buried his face into Shiro’s neck, the shuddering breaths from crying finally coming to a stop. He could just see it. A baby girl giggling in his and his husband’s arms, looking up at everyone’s faces with curiosity and love. A month seemed too far away now, he wanted his baby then and now. 

They had planned out many things as soon as the news of Keith’s pregnancy came. They would have a home birth, in the comfort of their family. Krolia would be there right by their side, and Keith had asked for a water birth. He felt like it would strengthen the bond with his mom, as she had given birth to him in water at the desert house. They would set up a small pool in the living room, and everyone who wanted to be there for moral support was welcome. 

“I can’t wait.”

Shiro let out a sigh of relief, smiling and moving them so he was laying on his back, Keith on top of him. He couldn’t wait either. 

~~~~~~~~~~

About a month later, the day came where Keith finally went into labor. The contractions woke him up in the middle of the night, and his water broke shortly after he had shaken Shiro awake. Keith made calls to everyone while Shiro pulled the little pool out, letting warm water run in the tub as they waited for everyone to arrive. Krolia arrive in record speed, parking her motorbike and running inside just as Shiro opened the front door. 

She made her way over to Keith, who had laid himself out on the couch while Shiro filled the tub. He steadily breathed in and out, squeezing the hand Krolia offered. He smiled softly, dried tear streaks on his cheeks. He was clearly already tired, groaning as another contraction started. “Hi, mama…”

“Hi. cub…” She gently caressed his face, pushing back his sweaty hairline. She could feel the strain her son was going through, squeezing his hand gently to offer comfort. While she kept Keith occupied, Shiro finished filling the pool. Slowly approaching them, he laid a hand on Keith’s belly, Keith exhaling shakily at the warm touch.

Without another word, Shiro and Krolia helped Keith stand on his feet, holding him steady as they helped him get his robe off and settle him in the pool. Gripping the side of the pool, Keith laid on his back and sighed. Shiro settled down to his right, and Krolia to his left. When another contraction hit, one that caused Keith to surge up and gasp, they knew it was time. Shiro took Keith’s hand and gave a gentle squeeze, offering a reassuring smile. “Are you ready, baby?”  


Keith sniffed and gave a wet chuckle, squeezing back. “As I’ll ever be…”

Krolia nodded and gripped his left hand. “Alright… here we go. Push whenever you feel the contractions.” Keith nodded and gripped both of their hands as another started, pushing with the pain. 

It wasn’t much later that the time between contractions shortened significantly, and the baby’s head finally crowned. Keith sobbed with effort, toes curling with the pain and hands gripping the side of the pool so hard that the plastic began to crack. Krolia kneeled at his feet, ready with several towels. Shiro stayed by Keith’s side the whole time, cradling his head and ready to offer his hand again at any moment. “One more, baby...Our little star is ready. Let’s bring them into the world.”

With a quiet sob, Keith nodded and took a deep breath. On the next contraction, he pushed with all his might. Eyes closed tight, he could hear Krolia’s gasp and a splash of water. As soon as a screaming cry echoed in the room, every muscle in Keith’s body relaxed, as he began to sob openly. He could barely suck in enough air to cry more, nearly wailing in joy when Krolia deposited his tiny bare baby on his chest. 

Krolia had begun to cry as well, smiling through the tears as she watched the two husbands. Shiro and Keith stared in awe at the little baby on Keith’s chest as it finally stopped crying. Keith took the time to press his nose against his baby’s soft head, breathing in the sweet smell of the little star they had waited so long to meet. The little baby flexed its toes, fingers wiggling as it calmed down at the smell of its papa. Shiro looked up at Krolia, tears streaming freely down his face.

“A girl? We… we have a girl?”

Krolia chuckled quietly at his awed tone, nodding. “You have a girl, Shiro. A beautiful baby girl.”

At her response, Shiro grinned and gave a little sob, leaning down and taking Keith’s chin to kiss him. He poured all of his gratitude into that kiss, Keith laughing against his husband’s lips. When they pulled apart, they both were content to watch their daughter coo against her papa’s chest. Their gorgeous baby girl, brought into the world by her strong papa, caring daddy, and amazing grandmother. They all took a moment to look outside, seeing that it was still dark night, but millions of stars shone brightly in the sky. And now, a new one was brought into the world.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

After the birth of their daughter, Shiro moved Keith and their baby to their bed. They spent hours relaxing after the event, Shiro cleaning Keith carefully while he laid down. The sun had risen hours ago while they all napped, Krolia making calls to everyone else, telling them all the good news. As soon as she caught her granddaughter in the water, she had also written the exact moment she was born. Midnight exactly. Now all they needed was her name.

As everyone arrived, they stayed quiet to let Keith and Shiro rest with their newborn. Lance and Allura arrived first, large black and red stuffed lions in tow, knitted by Lance. The Holts, Hunk, Shay and Romelle arrived next. Hunk and Shay had worked in a frenzy, cooking up plenty of Shiro and Keith’s favorite food. Pidge had homemade baby toys to offer, and Lance had taught Romelle to sew, so she could give the newborn baby a handmade blanket. Everyone was excited to meet the newest member of the Voltron family, but waited patiently until the family was ready. 

While they all waited, Shiro and Keith sat in bed, looking down at their daughter as she drank greedily from Keith’s breast. They laughed in amusement as her little fists kneaded against Keith in a natural instinct to get milk to flow. Shiro gently ran his fingers through his husband’s hair, resisting the urge to cry again. “She’s beautiful, Keith…Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing her into the world…”

Keith hummed and leaned against Shiro’s chest, sighing at the support. “Thank you for giving me a family again, Takashi.” He leaned up and gave Shiro a kiss, smiling when their daughter finally pulled off of his nipple, too full to eat anymore. Giving her a quick burp, Keith turned carefully to hold her out to Shiro. Shiro took her carefully, cradling her head in his hands. She naturally nuzzled up against him, cooing at her daddy’s touch. 

Keith watched them, smile pulling at his lips. “Takashi… we still need to give her a name.”

Shiro doesn’t even look up, smiling at his daughter’s sleeping face.

“Stella…” He looks up at Keith, looking him in the eyes. “I want to name her Stella.Our little star.”

At Shiro’s easy answer, Keith grins and leans in close. He kisses Shiro with ease, nuzzling against his cheek. “Stella...I love it. And for a middle name, I like Elara.”

Shiro chuckles at how they both picked space themed names. Stella Elara. Star, and an outer moon of Jupiter. A perfect name for their baby girl. They offer each other a smile, speaking in unison.

“Stella Elara Shirogane.”

At the mention of her newly given name, little Stella stirs in her daddy’s arms, lips moving into a smile. Her father's grin at her little smile, silently agreeing that she must love the name. As the new family settles down once more, the sunlight peeking through the bedroom curtains, they could feel the start of a new time in their lives. 

Their new lives as a family.


End file.
